


Breaking Adam

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Whipping, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom is fed up with how inferior Adam makes him feel so he decides to break him.This story is apart of the 50 shades of pink series.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Breaking Adam

Dom sat wacthing Adam as he simultaneously took a puff of his blunt and drink of his beer. Dom hated how tuff and elusive Adam behaved Dom felt so small and submessive whenever he was around the older man and he hated that feeling.

Dom wanted nothing more than to break Adam to show him who was realy the boss and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Dom just had to wait for the right opportunity Dom knew that after Adams last drink he would retire to his room and pass out on the bed.

Dom planed to sneek into Adams room and tie him up while he was pased out in a drunken stooper. 

He wacthed intently as Adam finished his last bottle and walked into his bedroom this was Dom's chance as soon as Adam fell asleap he tied the older man up gaged him and inserted an extra large butt plug into his asshole. 

This was going to be so much fun Dom thought to himself as he finished seting up all the tools and toys he would use on Adam the next day.

The next morning Adam woke up in shock he screamed but fortunately his cries were muffled by the gag. 

"Goodmorning sunshine we have a big day ahead of us,"Dom said with a cheery smile as he grabed a whip and slaped the other with it. 

Adam struggled aginst his restraingts in protest he hated the feeling of being whiped."If you stop complaning I will remove the gag,"Dom bargained.

Adam agreed and Dom removed the gag.

"Whats going on here Dom,"he asked.

"I am going to show you who is boss I am tired of feeling inferior around you,"Dom growled as he reached down and rapidly began to thrust the extra large butt plug in and out of Adam causing him to let out a groan. 

"Fuck Dom its so damm big you are going to ruin me,"Adam moaned as he slowly fucked himself against the girth of the plug.

"Thats the point,"Dom said with a smirk as he stoped fucking Adam and replaced the plug with his erect member.

"Shit stop please stop,"Adam cried as Dom thrusted deep into him.

"The only way I will stop is if you use the safeword pink,"Dom said as he grinded down into Adam's abused asshole.

"Pink pink,"Adam shouted.Dom slowed down but didnt stop "fook I am cuming I am cumming,"he wimpred as he released a large load of semen into Adam's hole. 

Dom pulled out leaving Adam's hole swoled and filled with cum."How did you like that slave,"Dom asked as he whiped Adam again.

Adam gave Dom a seductive look and tried to touch him but Dom pulled back.

"I am in controll and you may not touch me,"Dom hissed. 

Adam sighed and hung his head.

"I will be back slave you wait right here and dont try to escape,"Dom said as he left the room. 

Adam knew that Dom would never have mercy on him so he just did as he was told impatiently waiting for the other man to return.


End file.
